


Haikyuu: Final Game

by bbybbyowo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Glitches, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, One Shot, Other, Short, Short Story, Video Game, error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: Kageyama only remembered the bus ride with the Karasuno team.He overheard there a special training camp with the other high schools; Nekoma high, Aoba Johsai High, Fukurodani Academy.He remembered raindrops on the window, the rain poured heavily.That’s what happened before the accident.That’s what he remembered before the accident.Kageyama slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a clinic.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 22





	Haikyuu: Final Game

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEEYAH, FOLLOW HER IN HER SOCIALS; pastelpinkass in twitter, caacatte in instagram. 
> 
> I don't own Haikyuu and Dangan Ronpa, please mind the tags.   
> But hoped you guys enjoy this story, I focus on the Haikyuu more and used Dangan ronpa first game killing game rules and the pink blood aesthetic. I wanted to do a double murder but different killers but you guys liked it.   
> Scream or be my friend in twitter; bbybbybbyowo

Kageyama only remembered the bus ride with the Karasuno team. 

He overheard there a special training camp with the other high schools; Nekoma high, Aoba Johsai High, Fukurodani Academy. 

He remembered Hinata Shoyo who was fast asleep on his shoulder. 

Drool on his face, slowly went on Kageyama’s black jacket. He didn’t mind at all, he liked to watch Hinata sleep during bus rides during matches or practices

He remembered raindrops on the window, the rain poured heavily. 

That’s what happened before the accident. 

That’s what he remembered before the accident. 

He watched in horror as he was the bus swerve. 

He only wanted to protect Hinata. 

He quickly embraced Hinata from the impact of the crash.

  
  


Kageyama slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a clinic. 

He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

He remembered the bus crash, Kageyama panicked and opened the white curtain beside him.

He found nothing but an empty bed. 

“I have to find Hinata.” Kageyama murmured to himself. 

Kageyama ran towards the door and opened it with a slam. 

Kageyama found himself in a dark hallway with each step he took; the hall would be lit by lamps which were above lighting which showed odd paintings. 

Kageyama walked to the paintings and examined them. 

The first painting was a girl being hanged, her arms raised to the sky if she was offering something, her wrist was cut but the blood was pink. 

The second painting was a girl who was in a river with a flower crown which was stained with blood which was pink again, he noticed a tear on the bottom of the painting. 

He tried to study it more but was stopped by a familiar voice. 

“What are you doing?” Kenma Kozume asked and stood in front of Kageyama. 

“Looking at this weird painting.” Kageyama said “I don’t know why the blood is pink or maybe it's an error from the painter?” Kageyama murmured to himself. 

“Maybe it’s an artistic choice.” Kenma said. 

“Do you know where Hinata?” Kageyama asked. 

“Shoyo?” 

Suddenly Kageyama’s head hurt. 

His ears buzzed as images flashed in his mind 

Hinata was found dead in a gymnasium. 

His body was dangled in midair, his hand was raised if he was ready to spike a ball. 

A wax figure of Kageyama mimic’s Kageyama tossed but on the hands of the wax figure was Hinata’s head. 

Kageyama screamed. 

He shook his head, it wasn’t real maybe those paintings messed with his head. 

More images flashed in Kageyama’s mind; Yamaguichi’s corpse in a bathtub, Kuroo’s corpse found a swimming pool, his floating dead body. 

Kageyama screamed 

As Kenma smirked as he held a knife towards Kageyama. 

“Game over.” Kenma stabbed Kageyama’s chest and pulled the knife. Kenma kicked Kageyama which made him collapse to the hard and cold ground. 

“Looks like I won again.” Kenma smirked.

Kageyama’s vision got blurry. 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR,

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR,

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR,

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

SECURITY: FOUND ERROR, PLEASE RESTART APPLICATION. 

Kageyama's vision was a glitch and still image of Kenma holding a knife with his blood. 

Suddenly vision turned black. He heard a voice that whispered to him. 

_ Find our killers and the rest will go free.  _

_ End of the killing game.  _

_ End the game properly.  _

_ End the master mind game.  _

_ End his game and get the true ending.  _

_ Kageyama.  _

Kageyama knows that voice. 

It’s Hinata's voice. 

His voice was warm, forgiving and gentle. 

_ I love you Kageyama.  _

_ Please stay alive.  _

_ Don’t lose hope.  _

_ I will always be with you.  _

_ Because you’re incredible.  _

  
  


Kageyama slowly opened his eyes.

He stood in front of weird looking court with Daichi, Sugawara, Tsukishima, Kenma, Lev, Yaku, Okiawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Akkashi, three pictures of Kuroo,Yamaguchi and Hinata stood which were crossed out with pink paint. 

A weird looking crow with a bell sat on the judge chair. 

“Kageyama, your nose is bleeding.” Tsukishima pointed out as he stood closest to him and handed him a handkerchief. Kageyama just nodded his head and wiped his nose. 

“Let’s start the debate shall we?” The crow said as it’s bell rang around its neck 

“The victims are Hinata Shoyo and Yamaguchi Tadashi, both victims were found separately.” Sugawara said 

“Hinata’s body was beheaded and was hanged from the gymnasium, while Yamaguchi’s body was found in the bathroom in a bathtub.” 

Kageyama closed his eyes and visualized the two crime scenes. 

He pictured himself in the gymnasium. 

As white lines formed the gymnasium. 

The first crime scene, in the gymnasium. 

The body was hung by a clothesline from the sides of the gymnasium;that showed the illusion the body was in mid air and made the hand and knees stay in a certain position. To create one Kageyama and Hinata’s quick attacks. The wax figure in Kageyama’s orange uniform and its position mimic Kageyama’s tosses. The wax figure was pure white with black hair, an odd blood stain on it’s arm which seemed to be a handprint from maybe Hinata’s killer. 

Hinata’s head was beheaded and placed on the wax firgure’s hand.

The neck showed fingers printers shown by the bruises. which showed that the cause of death was strangulation but no sign of a struggle. 

The second crime scene was the bathroom. 

The second crime was suicide, empty bills bottles near the viticm’s hand.

The body was in a bathtub full of water but no sign of blood. 

But it looks like the body has been there for a long time. 

The body smelled if it was decomposing.

Oddly there a broken and soaked radio near the bathtub. 

Kageyama’s head hurt. 

As his nose was bleeding. 

His nose was bleeding, pink. 

He remembered the rulers that the crow gave. 

Rule #1: Athletes may reside only within the training camp. Leaving training camp is an unacceptable use of time.

Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping during practices/matches and punished accordingly.

Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the training camp at your discretion. Follow your buddy system and your pairing.

Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Karasu is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

Rule #7: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving athletes

Rule #8: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

Rule #9: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed.

Rule #10: Lending your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited.

Rule #11: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "Killing Game."

Rule #12: Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited.

Karasu’s rules or Kenma the mastermind’s rules for this sick game. Kageyama doesn’t know or understands what just happened.

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR,

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR,

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR,

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

SECURITY: FOUND ERROR, PLEASE RESTART APPLICATION. 

Kageyama’s head pounded and ached 

As his vision was glitching? 

His vision flashed with glitch images of the map of the training camp;the clinic he woke up in, the dormitory, several bathrooms, chemistry lab, classrooms, swimming pool and the gymnasium. 

He tried to focus, he has focus.

“Isn’t Kageyama’s Hinata buddy, maybe he's the one who killed Hinata.” Sugawara said. 

“But the buddy is flawed, because we can leave our buddies due our different rooms and privacy in the bathroom and you’re the last person seen with Hinata. Suga-san.” Tsukishima said. “You said that Hinata was oversleeping.” 

“Did you just lie? Tsukishima Kei?” Sugawara said. 

“I am stating a fact? I can be wrong. Whose else saw Hinata before his death?” Tsukishima asked and looked at the other players who were silent. 

“Let’s focus on the evidence.” Kageyama managed to say. “Yes I am Hinata’s buddy.” 

“So you admit that you murder Hinata?” Sugawara said, it seemed he was sweating, why he was acting strange. 

“Let him finish, Suga” Yuka said and crossed his arms. “Go ahead, Kageyama.” 

“The evidence showed the cause of death was strangulation but no sign of a struggle. Most likely he was strangled while he was asleep. That’s why there was no struggle or he knew the killer and trusted them.” Kageyama said. 

“Anyone can overpower the shrimp.” Tsukishima added. 

“Then why make someone kill Hinata?” Lev said 

“Anyone has the ability to kill.” Kageyama said. 

“Why did the killer make an effort to put on a grand show of Hinata’s death?” Okiawa asked 

“To frame me and throw everyone off.” Kageyama said. “But there is one evidence that gave the killer away. You left the key evidence to this case.” 

“What’s that?!” The rest of the players asked. 

“The bloody hand printed on the arm of the wax figure under the shelves of the uniform.” Kageyama said “I study the handprints in the clinic which has all dna files to check if we’re on top performance. The killer’s handprint matched with you.” Kageyama said as a glitch file appeared in Kageyama’s hand showing the clinic files 

“Let me explain! Suga was helping Hinata sleep in his room the time around nine pm, there was no rule to visiting hours. You accidentally killed Hinata by choking him to death due to the fingerprints. You waited and tried to use the buddy system to your advantage. You told the others that Hinata overslept. That's when you executed your plan.” Kageyama said. 

“First you got a butcher knife from the kitchen and cut Hinata’s head off and cleaned up spotlessly cleaning any track of evidence then you got clothesline from the bathroom and hung Hinata’s body in the gymnasium. You were in a hurry, the bloody head and the wax figure.” Kageyama said. “You left your handprint on the wax figure due the blood as you carried it in place. “

Suga’s face darken with fear. 

“I don’t wanna die!” Suga cried as he ran towards Kageyama and wrapped his hand on his neck. “You're the killer! This is your plan! This whole plan!” Suga screamed as he choked Kageyama. 

Kageyama’s vision became blurry. 

“DIE, DIE DIE LIKE YOUR BOYFRIEND!”

Suga voice sync with Kenma voice. 

Kenma's face glitched on Suga’s body. 

SECURITY: FOUND ERROR, PLEASE RESTART APPLICATION. 

SUGAWARA KOUSHI WAS FOUND GUILTY. 

The crow pulled Sugawara from Kageyama and dropped him into an empty pit and was rampaged with elementary school students with different masks of crows, owls, and cats masked then a school bus crushed into Sugawara. 

“We’re not done yet.” Karasu said “You need to find the killer of Yamaguchi before taking a break.” 

“Isn’t it was a suicide?” Bokuto said. 

“No it’s not.” Kageyama said as his nosebleed. The pink blood running from his nose. His vision glitched still images of the crime scene then to the courtroom. “It was framed as a suicide.” 

“Let’s focus on the evidence.” Tsukishima said. “The empty pill bottles were for vitamins and there was a broken and soaked radio near the bathtub. The body smelled decomposing and was there for a long time.” 

“The killer tried to frame the murder as suicide but failed due to the dna information we have in the clinc, we anaylzed the fingerprints on the chemstiry lab and found the track of the killer.” Kageyama said. As the vitamin bottle glitched onto Kageyama’s hand. 

Kenma glared Kageyama and Tsukishima. 

“Let us explain!” Kageyama said. 

“Yamaguchi was taking a bath while listening to music till the killer came and accidently knocked the radio into the bathtub which killed Yamaguchi due the electricity and shocked to death. The killer panicked and grabbed the bottle pills of vitamins and threw the vitamins in the sink and washed it away. He waited for a while and removed the radio but got shocked himself and dropped the radio which fell near the bathtub. He hurried and left the crime scene. Aren’t we right Daichi Sawamura.” Kageyama and Tsukishima pointed out. 

Daichi’s face darken and nodded his head. 

“Ta Da?” Daichi laughed and looked away. 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR,

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR,

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

000009110000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000091100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000911000000000000000000000000000010000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000100911000009110000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000091100000000000000000

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR,

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR,

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, ERROR,ERROR,ERROR, ERROR, 

SECURITY: FOUND ERROR, PLEASE RESTART APPLICATION

DAICHI SAWAMURA WAS FOUND GUILTY.

The crow pushed and button and Daichi was found in traffic wearing a police uniform and cars raced as Daichi tried to doged but got hit with a bus and died from the impact. 

Kageyama vision glitched as he saw Kenma stand in front of him with a knife and stabbed him. 

“Wake up, Bakayama.” Hinata shook Kageyama “You can die!” 

Kageyama gasped as he embraced Hinata as the team was getting removed from the bus which was flipped over as it rained. Kageyama was stabbed by the glass from the window. He still embraced Hinata. Kageyama can hear sirens as he and Hinata are pulled from the bus. 

Hinata cried as Kageyama cupped his face. Hinata leaned and kissed him as Kageyama was brought to the hospital. 

“What a weird dream.” Kageyama murmured.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the twist and show the little clues like the bus which showed the bus accident which were death and the code of 911 which is the emergency call and the numbers of Kageyama, Daichi and most code there mostly ones and nines. Anyway I tried haha, its been while since I wrote aaaaaa, hope you like the twist.


End file.
